callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skorpion
The Skorpion is a submachine gun used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It is very accurate and has no noticeable recoil or sway, but has a low magazine capacity that will quickly run dry with its high rate of fire, as well as low damage at range. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Singleplayer, the Skorpion is used infrequently by Ultranationalists and Loyalists. It is found in "Crew Expendable", "Blackout", "Safehouse", "The Sins of the Father" and "Mile High Club". In Multiplayer, the Skorpion has a magazine capacity of 20 rounds and has a relatively short range, but has very high accuracy. It can be fitted with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer and ACOG Scope. All players start with this weapon in the Old School Multiplayer mode. The Skorpion is the only automatic weapon in the game with no noticeable sway or recoil (all other automatics have one or both). This makes the Skorpion a suitable weapon in Hardcore modes, where it can deliver two shot kills at long range. Some even go as far as sniping with the Skorpion, though it is best used in close-quarters combat because of its high rate of fire, high hip accuracy, and high maximum damage. However, because of its extremely low recoil, it is fairly easy to kill enemies who are far away without having to burst fire. Using the silencer also helps with this, as it removes the muzzle flash which may blind the user, whilst still keeping the recoil low. It is also interesting to note that in the game, shell casings eject from the side of the gun despite the fact that the ejection port is clearly visible on the top, most likely because Infinity Ward did this so as not to blind the player's view with flying shell casings when using iron sights. The Skorpion has an extremely high maximum damage of 50, allowing for a two shot kill, but anything other than close range will result in a 20 damage hit. Image:skorp_4.png|Skorpion Image:skorpiron_4.png|Ironsights. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Skorpion reappears in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It has only 20 rounds per magazine, but it does have fair power and accuracy, which is boosted by the fact that there seems to be no recoil in the game. The shell casings eject from a port in the top of the gun, but this doesn't obstruct the player's view down the iron sights, as, strangely, the casings seem to just appear in the air a few inches above the gun. File:Skorpion_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Skorpion, viewed from third-person File:Skorpion_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Skorpion File:Skorpion_Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Iron sights Trivia *The silencer reduces the Skorpion's falloff damage (the further the bullet goes, the less damage up to a fixed percentage depending on the weapon) at long range by a slight amount. It is not noticeable in game due to most people using the weapon for close combat. *Without a silencer, the Skorpion has a small cocking pin with a small bump at the end. However, when the Skorpion has a silencer attached, the pin can only be seen as a small bump where the pin should be. *Sometimes on the mission "Oil Rig Confrontation" of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized when you pick up or switch to the Skorpion, your hands and your weapon will turn solid white. *The Skorpion has one of highest rates of fire of all guns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized comparable to that of LMGs and some other SMGs. Video PHsLXStSWvY=18! iQhWW6iCYx4 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons